Stable 77 Dweller (War Does Change)
The Stable 77 Dweller, also known as the Puppet Pony, is a character and a minor antagonist of Fallout: Equestria - War Does Change. History Background The Stable 77 Dweller was a pegasus who entered Stable 77 to escape the balefire bombs. As it turned out, however, he was the only pony to go in before the door was sealed by the Overmare, who herself did not enter. From here the dweller was trapped inside for many years with only a crate of puppets for company. Eventually, after keeping a record of events using holotapes in the stable, the dweller went insane and started to believe the puppets were alive. A Stable Colt puppet manifested as a serial killer who 'murdered' another puppet with the dweller's help, causing them to go on the run when the stable was finally able to open. His time outside resulted in ghoulification, and the dweller eventually returned to the stable where he remained in a nearly feral state. Present Day When Scrap Heap's group enters Stable 77 in search of a working water talisman, the dweller remains insane and highly violent. He attacks the group and attempts to kill them, and in the resulting fight seems to finish turning into a feral ghoul. Scrap Heap and Moon Blossom grant the dweller peace by putting the lost soul out of his misery. Traits Appearance He was a ghoulified pegasus who only had a few tufts of a formerly green coat remaining. He wore a Stable 77 jumpsuit, a PipBuck and a Stable Colt puppet on his right hoof. Personality Before Stable 77, the dweller was a perfectly normal and rational pony. He was devastated when he discovered that he had been locked inside the stable by himself, and was left traumatised. The trauma eventually caused the poor pony to be driven to insanity, which was made worse when he was turned into a ghoul by radiation and was left almost feral. As a nearly feral ghoul, the dweller was paranoid and violent. Neither was he particularly aware of reality due to a mix of his insanity and his radiation damaged brain. Eventually he finished turning feral, at which point his personality vanished entirely. Skills After losing himself to isolation-induced insanity and radiation, the dweller became adept and killing others with his hooves, namely the one with the puppet on it. Little is known about his skills before the end of the war. Equipment He, like most stable dwellers, was equipped with a PipBuck. He also used a Stable Colt puppet as a weapon. Relationships Stable 77 Overmare - Little is known about their interactions, but the Overmare locked the dweller inside the stable by himself. For this act, she is despised by the dweller and is the subject of his extreme ire. Notes & Trivia * He is an expy of the Puppet Man from the Penny Arcade Comics. The Puppet Man was also referenced in Fallout 3, where you can find his Vault 77 jumpsuit in Paradise Falls. * The Overmare who locked him inside was meant to report to Stable 0 along with all admitted Stable-Tec staff after doing her assigned task. However, Stable 0 was only an unattached stable door and an entrance when the bombs fell, so it's likely that she died during the carnage. * He is yet another in a long line of innocent victims of Stable-Tec's social experiments. * Unlike the other antagonists of the fic, he is unique in that none of his actions are truly his fault. He is a victim of both Stable-Tec's experiments and radiation poisoning that turned him into a feral ghoul. Category:Characters Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Ghouls Category:Characters (War Does Change)